She's in love with the boy
by Lovebug 1991
Summary: No this is not a song Fic...What if Pogue had a twin sister? What Her parents threatened to send her away id her and Caleb dated? What will the two crossed lovers do? Caleb/oc Chase will be in it eventually... I know sucky summery I hope you like the story better... let me know if I should continue...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hidden Love and Overreactions**_

Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, and Nikki stood on the edge of 'The Dales' overlooking the party waiting on Reid. Baby boy was looking over the edge, Pogue was standing just behind him pretending that he was going to throw him off, and behind him stood Nikki and Caleb, Nikki slightly in front of Caleb to hide their interlaced fingers they didn't want the others to find out at least not yet.

Caleb scanned Nikki's body seeing how her clothes hugged her figure. Her blue mid-drift shirt accented her amazing breast and toned stomach with her belly button ring, that drove him crazy, and her peak-a-boo butterfly tattoo on her binky line; her jeans hugged her ass just right making him have to swallow a groan; and the knee high boots she was wearing showed off her long muscled legs. He smirked stepping close to her back and whispering into her ear.

"I know you wear that stuff just to turn me on" He whispered making her shiver and him smirk.

"If you hadn't of insisted on us coming you could have already had me by now" She whispered back making him frown.

"Not fair it kills me to see guys flirt with my girlfriend" Caleb admitted rubbing his nose against her ear. Nikki moaned softly as she turned her head slightly to kiss him before anyone noticed, but the snap of a twig made her head snap towards the woods as Reid walked out with a cocky smirk. This made Caleb take a step back while he and Nikki let their hands drop.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a ride" Tyler said

"Had things to do" Reid said causing Nikki and Caleb to roll their eyes. Reid looked over the edge down at the party. "How's the party" He asked curious

"Don't know just got here" Nikki said with a laugh

"Well hell boys and Girl let's drop in" Reid said before his eyes went black and he stepped over the edge.

"Shit yeah" Tyler said letting his eyes go black before falling backwards over the cliff

"TYLER!" both Nikki and Caleb yelled out to deaf ears

"Oh come on you two it's not like it gonna kill us…yet" Pogue said stepping over the cliff

"Cay" Nikki said with lifted eyebrows. Caleb smirked before picking her up kissing her passionately as he stepped off the cliff. When he landed with Nikki in his arms Nikki slapped his chest playfully.

"You're an ass" She told him laughing making it seem like he jumped off the cliff with her like that against her will. Together they fell in line Nikki in the center between Pogue and Caleb. With Pogue and Reid to her right and Caleb and Tyler to her left, the five never out of order while walking, they approached the party and Kate with smiles.

Nikki could see Kate's roommate Sarah checking out Caleb. To say that she was Jealous would be an understatement. After Kate hugged and greeted Pogue introductions began.

"Who's this" Pogue asked curious

"This is my new roommate Sarah these are the sons and daughter of Ipswich Pogue Parry my boyfriend, Nikki Parry his twin sister, Tyler Simms, Reid…." Kate got out before being cut off

"Garwin…..Reid Garwin Good evening" Reid said making them all silently laugh.

"Good evening" Sarah said mimicking Reid making Nikki shake her head as she stepped closer to Caleb.

"You know Sarah was my grandmother's name" Reid said making Nikki wince

"Save the idiot" Nikki whispered to her boyfriend

"Caleb Danvers and you in no way remind me of my grandmother" Caleb introduced and Sarah giggled making Nikki have to turn away to keep from showing her annoyance.

Then the drama with Kira and Aaron started. Nikki rolled her eyes at the male pissing contest that only got worse when Aaron winked at her. She could see Caleb stand just slightly straighter making her smirk. Reid 'used' to make Brody puke all over the back of Aaron's prize letterman's jacket. It was funny as hell, but she still gave Reid a scolding look. The cops coming quickly busting up the party.

"Sarah wants you man" Pogue said after all but Nikki got into the Hummer

"That's bull shit" Reid said annoyed

"Aww don't be jealous Reid" Pogue said as Nikki slid in the back

"What's Reid jealous of?" Nikki asked discretely lacing her fingers with Caleb's hiding their hands between their bodies

"That Sarah wants Caleb" Pogue said all but Caleb missing the hurt and anger flash through her eyes.

"I love you" Caleb whispered in her ear making her smile

"Prove it to me tonight" She whispered back both barely registering Sarah say her car was broke until Reid got out of the car

"Reid Don't" Caleb said in warning but Reid ignored him

"Reid get your ass back in here" Nikki said but was ignored as well

"Let it go guys it's his life" Pogue said slightly annoyed

When Reid finished 'fixing' Sarah's car the police sirens were extremely close. Caleb and Nikki made 'Baby boy' move over and let Reid drive. The cops closed in and Caleb said they might as well pull over.

"Oh that will impress Harvard" Reid taunted

"It'll make for a hotter night" Nikki whispered in his ear making him smirk

"Ah what the hell cut across marble head might as well have some fun while we're at it" Caleb said squeezing her hand lightly then smirking at Nikki.

So Reid took the suggestion and headed towards marble head the cop car keep up most of the way. As they approached the cliff they could hear the cop car honking trying to warn them of the cliff. Reid, Pogue, and Babyboy's eyes went black with their power Nikki and Caleb looked at them than each other.

"Come on guys we at least need one of you to make it work" Pogue said with a smirk

"I got it" Caleb said softly but just as his eyes turned black so did Nikki's

"We got it" She said softly with a laugh

"HARRY POTTER CAN KISS MY ASS" Reid said before he accelerated the hummer and it went off the cliff. They flew in a circle before landing behind the cop car laughing their asses off then speeding off.

"Hey guys if you drop me at home I'll take Caleb home" Nikki said catching their attention

"Not staying at the dorms niknik" Pogue asked curious

"No mom asked me to keep an eye on the house for however long their out of town" Nikki said with a laugh "besides I've been thinking about giving up my room and moving back home" Nikki told her brother

"Why" Pogue asked curious

"Simple because its convenient mom and dad are always out of town and needing me to house sit so I'm never in my dorm and privacy it something to be praised" Nikki said with a laugh making the boys laugh as well

"Well alright if you're sure" Pogue said as Reid turned towards the Perry estate.

After being dropped off and the boys leaving Nikki jumped on Caleb wrapping her legs around him and kissing him deeply. The kiss quickly grew heated until Caleb had her pressed against the side of the garage. After a very long make-out session she unlocked the door and they headed inside.

"With your parents out of town we could just stay here" Caleb suggested sliding his hands around her confused when he felt her stiffen "What's wrong" He asked

"Caleb they don't leave out of town til' tomorrow there still here right now and in the living room" Nikki whispered quietly Caleb imminently released her not wanting to lose his girlfriend because her parents caught them.

Elizabeth and Randy Parry had caught them dating once already when Nikki was fifteen and he was sixteen they made them break-up. They also told them that if they caught them again Nikki would be going to an all-girls school in California. Then they sent Nikki to her aunt's place in Louisiana for a year she came back when she was sixteen and they had been secretly dating ever since. Making sure that the only one that knew was his mother and that's because she busted them making out that same year, but promised to keep their secret since she believed Nikki's parents over reacted. She believed this because all they caught them doing was Caleb kissing her goodnight on the porch. She knew they did more than that now but she loved Nikki and how happy she made Caleb so keep the secret none-the-less. The boys knew they had went out before but didn't know about them now, and wouldn't until after graduation when they went off to college together. That way there is nothing anyone can do about it and Nikki and Caleb can just be together.

So quietly and Caleb keeping a respectable distance they made their way upstairs both making sure the bedroom door stayed open so her parents couldn't say anything. Quickly Nikki packed a suit of clothes for the next day along with a couple other things and 'used' to send it to the car so she didn't have to carry it down in front of her parents.

"Mom Dad I'm gonna take Caleb home it's late and I'm exhausted so I may just stay there" Nikki called before stepping into the living room

"Is Evelyn there" Elizabeth Perry asked coldly while walking in the hall to face her daughter and Caleb

"Yes ma-am" Caleb replied for Nikki

"As long as she's there I'm fine with it I'll be calling her to let her know you're on your way" Elizabeth said softly turning to grab the phone

"Mom its past midnight she's probably in bed" Nikki said trying to cover the annoyance in her voice

"It's either me call her or you make the drive back here young lady" Elizabeth warned voice cold once again

"Fine call away were headed out the door" Nikki said but was stopped by her father

"When she gets off the phone then you can go" Randy said softly to his daughter

"Aren't you two taking this just a little far it was forever ago, Caleb and I are just friends now, and we were just kissing back then anyway" Nikki said slightly annoyed

"No" Randy said as the soft eyes he looked at his daughter with suddenly went hard and cold looking between the two of them. Nikki looked down sadly as Randy still had that look.

"Ok Evelyn is home you two can go" Elizabeth said again softly. Quickly they left out of the Perry house and out to Nikki's car her taking a sigh of relief the moment she was out of there sight.

Nikki and Caleb left her house and she let out a small sigh causing Caleb to reach over and take her hand gently rubbing circles on it. She gave a lazy smile and laced their fingers the moments where they could just be together were the best. After thirty minutes of driving they pulled up at the Danvers's estate.

"Home sweet home" Nikki said softly as she stepped out of the car.

"I love when you say that" Caleb said softly wrapping her in his arms and kissing her exposed neck.

"Come on" Nikki said with a smile taking his hand and going inside the house

"Nikki Caleb is that you" Evelyn called sleepily and slightly drunk

"Is she drunk?" Nikki asked to which Caleb Nodded softly so together they went and helped his mother to bed before heading to Caleb's room. This is the game they've played for years hiding their love from her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Forever Love**_

But this is what they loved the most the moments where they just got to be together as a couple. Without warning Caleb picked her up making her squeal and laugh while holding onto his neck.

"Caleb" Nikki squealed before she pulled him into a kiss that quickly became heated. Caleb gently laid her on the bed leaning over her while they kissed. Nikki pushed up his shirt the kiss broke only for a moment as they sat up long enough for her to take it off of him, and he to pulled hers off as well. Caleb began to kiss down her exposed stomach stopping momentarily to nip at her breast through her lace bra. She arched with pleasure and he unclipped it removing it quickly, an art he picked up when they first started getting intimate. When he had the bra completely off he immediately took a nipple into his mouth making her moan loudly.

"Caleb" Nikki moaned breathless gripping his hair and pulling his mouth back to hers.

"No foreplay tonight baby I need you way to bad… speaking of which don't be mad" Nikki said before her eyes went black and his clothes disappeared.

"The boots stay on" Caleb practically growled into her neck Making her laugh as everything but her boots disappeared.

"Now I believe you're supposed to show me how much you love me" Nikki said with a mischievous but seductive glint in her eyes. He kissed her deeply as he entered her fully with one hard unexpected thrust. Nikki's head fell back with a loud moan of pleasure and Caleb groaned out his pleasure. As she wrapped her boot clad legs around him urging him to go faster in her. Caleb made long deep fast strokes burring himself inside her over and over again making her breathing come out in heavy fast moaning gust. Both moaning the others name.

"Caleb….oh god Baby" Nikki moaned out for him awhile later. Rolling her body against his both wrapped in blinding pleasure and need for the other. Nikki's back was arched off he bed her small fist gripping the bedsheets in pleasure. Caleb held a tighter grip on her hips knowing this was her sign.

"I'm right here baby just let go" He groaned out huskily sucking down her neck biting down at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. As he bit down Nikki cried out his name in pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body. Caleb roared out her name as he followed her spilling his seeds inside her.

After a few minutes he rolled off her both enjoying the cool air on their overheated bodies. Gently Caleb pulled her over on his chest wrapping her in his arms.

"Baby can I lose the boots now their hurting my feet" Nikki said with a sleepy grin making Caleb chuckle before his eyes turned black and her feet became bare. Shortly thereafter he felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep

"I love you Nikki" Caleb softly said kissing her head and after pulling the cover over them cuddled to her and fell asleep as well.

Nikki woke to her cell singing 'bad boys' a few hours later and knew exactly who it was. So without even a slight worry she snatched up the phone and out of habit checked the caller ID. It read Reid flashing in bright blue letters. She glanced at the alarm clock seeing five am and after a soft yawn she answered the phone.

"Reid its five am what do you want?" Nikki asked voice slightly husky from sleep

"Sorry Baby Girl just wanted to make sure you got home ok you never called" Reid said more alert then it should have been.

"Oh yeah I'm good but I am gonna go back to sleep" Nikki said softly "Night Reid love ya'll" She called and after hearing him tell her good night she hung up. She looked over to where Caleb should have been beside her but found it empty. She pulled on his button down shirt he had been wearing the night before and stepped out onto the balcony where she knew he'd be.

The sight that greeted her made her smile and she knew that she could never not be with him. He stood in blue and red sleeping pants gazing across the back yard in deep thought.

"What are you doing up baby" she called softly. Caleb turned to her and smiled as she approached him. After she stepped between him and the railing her back to his chest and his arms around her.

"Thinking" Caleb replied looking down into her hazel-green eyes when she looked up at him when she gave him a look that said 'about?' "…..about you know college, us, kids the bigger picture" he answered her unasked question. The thought made Nikki smile she had been thinking about that a lot lately too. Wondering just what a baby between Caleb and herself would look like.

"And what is your big picture" Nikki asked turning in his arms and looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Well I see a lot" Caleb said smiling down at her as he gently brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. To Caleb Nikki was the most beautiful woman in the world even after sleep she was still beautiful. She looked good anywhere and anytime with her hazel-green eyes that took his breath away, long honey brown hair he couldn't help but run his hands through, heart shaped face, full luscious lips, Long beautiful neck, full breast, flat toned and muscled stomach, perfectly shaped butt, and legs that go on for miles. He loved her small 5'6 size compared to his 6'2, and that she was just a simple laid back girl. His favorite time is at night when the make-up has been taken off and hair lays flat, when she's just natural and herself. Lately he'd been catching himself daydreaming about their wedding, her stomach growing with their baby, family vacations, wedding anniversaries, or kid's birthdays. He wanted the big picture with her he wanted to marry her and start a family. He wanted the whole white picket fence life with her and her only, but Nikki was nothing if not stubborn. He knew that although she may think about it she wasn't ready to start a family yet, and wouldn't be until after college, but maybe she was ready for some of it.

"Caleb you ok" Nikki asked softly caressing his cheek when he didn't finish his sentence for a while. Gently catching her hand in his he smiled down at her gently kissing her hand as she fingered the velvet box in his pocket.

"Hear me out before you speak on let me finish what I'm saying…..promise me" He asked her softly

"I promise" Nikki said softly and trusting him with everything in her

"Nikki you are one of the most stubborn, frustrating, opinioned, and at times really really bossy" Caleb said making her jaw fall open and eyebrows raise almost scared "and I'm a better person for it. Through the last couple years I've see your loving commitment to family, your honesty, your passion, and your heart. I've fallen so far in love you that I couldn't get out if I wanted too and it would break me to ever lose you." Caleb said making a beautiful smile cover where her frown was sat when he started "So with that said Jacqualin Nichole Parry" Caleb said Softly before dropping to one knee and pulling out a black velvet box opening it to reveal a beautiful wedding set, it was simple but extravagant.

The engagement ring had a larger white circle cut 2.53 caret set diamond sat in a white gold band the design was an infinity symbol covered in smaller diamonds. The second band, that she's wear after they were married, was a white gold band that was made to fit the groves of the symbol on the engagement ring and also covered in smaller diamonds matching up perfectly to the engagement ring.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME" Caleb asked smiling at the shocked and loving look on her face. Her eyes shining with tears of joy and a loving but watery smile on her lips.

"Yes Caleb I love you" Nikki said letting her tears fall as he slipped the engagement band on her finger. Then he picked her up spinning her around making them both laugh.

"I love you too Nikki" Caleb said softly landing his lips on hers in a searing kiss that left no doubt to how the rest of the night would be spent. They spent many hours after that making the other cry out in pleasure, and holding each other getting a couple more hours of sleep here and there. Finally at ten am both got up and after a shower and getting dressed they walked down stairs to have breakfast.

"Hey babe' I think my parents or the boys are going to notice a ring on this finger" Nikki said with a smirk holding up her left hand. Caleb chuckled and walked over to her he kissed her before pulling a long white gold chain from his pocket. Gently he dropped his class ring on it before holding out his hand for her engagement ring. Nikki smiled as she handed it to him and he dropped it on the chain as well then latched it and placed it around her neck lovingly. "You think of everything don't you" Nikki asked smiling

"More than you think" Caleb said taking the wedding band from his pocket and placing it around the chain he never takes off his neck. He then gently takes her class ring off her finger and places it on the chain as well. "I love you" He said softly

"And I love you" She echoed smiling as their lips met once more

"Good morning" Evelyn said announcing her entrance into the room. She smiled at the young couple in front of her wondering why Nikki's parents would want to split them up with how happy they made each other. Around her house Nikki was always smiling as was Caleb, but anytime the others or Randy and Elizabeth were around she could see a depression in them. She figured it was because the loving moments, like the one she walked in on, couldn't happen or they'd lose each other. Nikki's parents really would split them up at least until Nikki was eighteen and could legally tell them to shove it. She had a feeling Elizabeth and Randy were going to try to threaten Nikki with her inheritance, to split them up when they announced they were together after she turned eighteen. They however didn't know that it didn't matter to Nikki or Caleb they'd live in a box just to be together. Besides Nikki always knew she was welcomed at the Danvers estate anytime and that Caleb nor Evelyn herself would let Nikki go without her college education.

"Good morning mother" Caleb said frustrated at the interruption making Nikki laugh lightly

"Good morning moms" Nikki said softly standing up to give Evelyn a kiss on her cheek but not before slapping Caleb lightly in the chest for his rudeness to his mother.

Evelyn smiled at Nikki's greeting a nickname she picked up from the youngest Parry many years ago. When Nikki and Pogue use to spend almost every day at her house because of her parents many business trips. It's only made it more special to Evelyn since Nikki and Caleb first started dating. She knew the moment she'd seen the two together when they were kids that they'd end up married one day or at least she had hoped.

"So what are you kids up to today" Evelyn asked sitting down at the table

"Not much we have a list of errands to run and that's about it" Caleb said softly as he took his plate out of the room.

"Ok and I have a warning to give you your house is not safe to stay in together your parents have set up video surveillance to make sure your safe" Evelyn said softly to Nikki whose eyes darkened with irritation

"You mean to make sure I'm really alone in the house and Caleb doesn't come over" Nikki said pissed to which Evelyn nodded slowly with an apologetic look. Nikki raised an eyebrow as a plan fell together in her mind, and a smirk appeared on her face. Though Nikki was Pogue's twin her attitude was more like a Garwins' rebellious and mischievous. "Oh don't you worry about I think I have it covered" Nikki said that mischievous smirk on her face.

"Oh that does NOT sound good" Caleb chuckled looking between the two most important women in his life "What's going on" He asked

"Oh nothing much just seems my parents decided that I need a surveillance system in the house so that why I'm house sitting I have a twenty-four hour babysitter" Nikki said with a slight smirk. This shocked and angered Caleb at Nikki's parents they treated her as though she was property or a small child instead of the woman she's become.

"Hey moms do they know you told me" Nikki asked curious

"No honey matter-a-fact they asked me not to why you ask" Evelyn asked Curious

"Because I believe it's time I allow Pogue to earn his grade in shop for once" Nikki laughed yes, she had a plan and she knew it would work at least it will with a little magical help.

"Babe what is it you have planned" Caleb asked curious and worried

"Don't worry hunny just know you will be able to come over tonight and we're having a party tonight" she finished with a smirk


	3. plan into action

_**MASTER PLANS**_

After spending the morning running errands with Caleb Nikki headed back to her house just in time to see her parents off. She smiled sweetly at her parents portraying the image of the perfect daughter, like she always did to sway her parents the way she wanted. It was simple because other than having distaste for her being with the man she loves, Nikki and Pogue were spoiled by their parents. The two believing their children were little saints when they were not around and always followed the rules they had set. To say that they took advantage of that was the understatement of the year.

So knowing her Father couldn't tell her no at least not when she gave him 'the look', using her beautiful hazel blue eyes to her advantage. If you asked Pogue, Caleb, Reid, or Tyler they'd tell you that Nikki had angel eyes but, not to be fooled, she was as mean as the devil when she wanted to be. With a sweet angelic smile to match her pouty and pleading look Nikki looked to her father first.

"Daddy can Pogue and I have a party tonight pretty please…..Between soccer camp, family, school brush-up and school shopping. I haven't been able to socialize much I don't wanna start school in a couple days being the outcast" Nikki pouted watching as her father softened at her words.

"Ok sweet heart but only a small party" Randy agreed making Nikki smile and kiss his cheek. She was calm on the outside but on the inside she was jumping up and down with excitement that her plan was falling into place. "So what are you and your brother going to do while were out of town" He asked while he loaded the car.

"Pogue said something about working on that hunk of scrap medal in the garage he calls a bike." Nikki laughed knowing that the yellow Ducati was Pogue's baby. She rolled her eyes as she remembered him saying that other than Kat he loved nothing more.

"And what about you sweetheart" he asked

"You know just the usual reading, shopping, hanging with friends nothing much" Nikki answered like it was nothing all the while hoping that they would leave soon so she could push her plan in a faster setting.

"Ok sweetheart just be careful and we'll see you when we get home in a couple months" Randy said making Nikki smile big. She lovingly hugged her parents as they set off on their way to their business trip. Nikki smiled knowing that she could get away with what she was planning.

Shortly after they left Nikki called Pogue letting him know. And to tell him that the coast was clear to use the equipment that they had been forbid from using to fix his bike. She smirked the plan was now in action when Pogue used the equipment she'd use magic to shut off the power, then to store a fake party and then boring images of her and Pogue in the house as well as some of their friends to set on replay for the entire time her family was gone it was genius and her parents would be none the wiser. Well not with the spell she planned on using anyway.

Pogue showed up about an hour later setting to work on fixing the bike confused when his sister refused to help him work on it. Although he wondered about her refusal since she was better at using the equipment needed he continued working on his bike. After two hours of working suddenly the power went out and Pogue became frantically worried that he had really messed up.

Nikki was amused at her handy work as she watched Pogue run around for a while freaking out completely forgetting he could just use to fix the house. Becoming bored though Nikki allowed her eyes to roll black,

To hide my indiscretion

So not to have to go confession

With the use of my power

My parents will only see Pogue and me in these hours

This spell will last until my parents return

So my love and heart do not get burned"

Nikki chanted softly before restoring power as her eyes changed back to their hazel blue color. Pogue turned to her with his eyes wide in surprise making her laugh out at the look on his face.

"We do have magic genius…" Nikki told him with a laugh "just do me a favor and fix you bike with it so we can keep the house intact please" She called over her shoulder as she headed up stairs.


	4. Party for the Chain of love

Party Animals

With her tracks still needing to be covered Nikki began to set up for the party taking place that night. She had spread the word earlier that day and she still needed to have the house decorated and get her outfit to wear that night. She enlisted Pogue, Reid, Caleb, and Tyler to help her with the setup of the party. It started at nine o'clock and they finished setting up at five so that gave her four hours to head to the mall and be dressed before the party started.

Nikki's mission for that night was to make Caleb drool and to make her parents stop being so obsessive about her and Caleb. So while at the mall she bought some light brown ripped boot cut miss me jeans for $200, a brown leather vest top designed by Jessica Simpson for $127, a white Hollister bandeau top for under the vest for $20, and a new pair of fat baby boots for $367. For a jewelry she planned on wearing her 'C' necklace Caleb got her for Christmas. So after a quick stop by Victoria secret for some new lingerie she headed home to get changed.

After a quick shower and changing into her outfit she applied her makeup and curled her hair. Her last thing was putting her necklace before looking into the mirror with a smirk.

"Clothes almost $500

Hair product a little over $ 200

Caleb's face when he sees me priceless" Nikki said with a smirk. Knowing that she pulled off one of Caleb's biggest fantasies by dressing like Jessica Simpson form 'The Dukes of Hazard'. She finally headed towards her bedroom door a she heard the doorbell ring signaling the guest starting to arrive. She looked over the stairs banister to see a flood of people entering the house, and the Sons standing over by the drinks table Reid no doubt spiking the punch. She made her way to her boys and used to make her theme song of the night come on. 'These Boots are made for Walkin' by Jessica Simpson the boys turned to her making her smirk. The boys chuckled Nikki noticed Sara flirting with Caleb as his eyes were glued to her. She smirked at him.

"Hey brother why don't you take Kate to dance" Nikki suggested smiling at Kate

"You know I think I will" Pogue said taking Kates hand and leading her to the floor.

"Why didn't you wear the booty shorts babygirl that would have been much hotter" Reid said making Nikki laugh outright

"Because you're a horn dog Reid and I don't really want to grab THAT much attention at least not at the moment" Nikki said with a wink making Reid and Tyler laugh Caleb smirk and Sara glare at her.

Sara didn't like Nikki at all, she had been trying to get Caleb's attention for two days now, and although he would talk anytime Nikki entered the room his sole attention went to her. She didn't get it if they were just friends than why does he always look at her like that, and spend so much time with her. No Nikki Parry was a threat to Sarah getting Caleb and that did not sit well with her. Sarah Witham always got what she wanted, and she wanted Caleb Danvers.

Turning her attention away from Nikki teasing with Reid and Tyler she looked back at Caleb. Tugging on his arm slightly she put on her best seductive face and voice "We could find a room upstairs" she whispered in his ear.

Caleb looked down at her wide eyed and shocked gently pulling his arm from her grasp and taking a step back. He didn't even know what to say to that, he had NO idea that Sarah was that kind of girl. "Umm thank you Sarah but no thank you Im going to go get me a drink outside" He said quickly making his exit.

Nikki, Reid, and Tyler were confused at Caleb's' abrupt exit especially when Sarah huffed and stomped off. After their conversation ended Reid and Tyler went to the living room to chase skirts while Nikki headed to find Caleb. She found him sitting in Pogue and her old tree house that hadn't been used since they were young kids.

"Ok mister spill it what happened in the house and why are you hiding up here" Nikki said playfully sitting on the inside of the tree house away from public eyes in case someone happened to notice the tree house sitting just above the decretive lights next to her bedroom window.

"Sarah offered to go upstairs and won't leave me alone so I'm hiding up here because most people won't even notice the tree house in the dark" Caleb said with a laugh looking at her. Nikki frowned at what Sarah wanted to do with 'Her' fiancé but otherwise smirked at Caleb's reaction to Sarah's suggestion.

"You know the first time you kissed me was in this tree house" Nikki said making him look at her and smile. The memory returning to the forefront of their minds.

 _Nine Years Ago_

 _The Danvers were coming over to visit but eight year old Nikki was sad and wouldn't come out of the tree house except to eat and sleep. Pogue had went with their father on a father-son fishing retreat and away from Nikki. It was their parents' way of putting some distance between the twins. Though they adored that they got along so well it concerned them that their children were practically joined at the hip. They were each other's best friend and didn't seem to be growing their own personalities, according to the doctor. So while one stayed with one parent the other parent would take the other twin somewhere. This made both twins depressed and angry leading to why Nikki hadn't been out of the tree house since Pogue and her dad left. So when nine year old Caleb asked Elizabeth Parry where Nikki was she simply told him 'in her tree house'._

 _Caleb climbed out of Nikki's bedroom window onto the limb leading to the tree house and after getting to it he saw her sitting on the floor crying._

" _Hey Nik whats up" Caleb asked with a toothy smile_

" _Hey 'Cae' I don't really wanna play" Nikki said sadly with a sniffle_

" _What's wrong" Caleb asked curiously watching another tear roll down her face_

" _The stupid doctor that mom and dad took us too said that me and Pogo need to be apart alot so we can grow separate personality's….whatever that means" Nikki said sadly "So mom and dad have been keeping us mostly apart this summer….I miss my twin" Nikki cried Caleb moved to sit beside her and hugged her to his side._

" _Im sorry Nik….Maybe I can make you feel better" Caleb said looking at her seriously having gotten an idea._

" _How?" Nikki asked curiously_

" _By doing what my daddy does when my mommy's sad" Caleb said before leaning down and planting a small kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart a few seconds later both looked at the other with smiles, "Feel better" Caleb asked making Nikki smile_

" _Yeah a little" Nikki admitted as she kissed him one more time before they started playing with some of the toys in the tree house._

 _ **End flash back**_

Caleb Chuckled at the memory as did Nikki both remembering their first kiss. It was innocent and sweet but the two often wondered as they thought back on it, when they were older, if it was foreshadowing their future. Just one of those moments in life that lets you know that everything is going to be ok.

"Who would have thought that it would lead us to right here you wearing my ring and us engaged to be married" Caleb said with a laugh.

"Umm there was this spark that day….you were my rock 'Cae' other than when my parents sent me to Louisiana that was the longest Pogue and I was ever apart and it hurt at such a young age." Nikki said with a smile as he moved to sit beside her.

"I love you Nikki I always have. Even back then I knew I loved you, maybe not have known how deep but the love was there. Now I want the big picture, married, a couple kids, a house, a dog….and I want it all with you" He said looking down into her eyes

"You have me Caleb heart, body, mind, and soul…I love you" Nikki said softly leaning over and kissing his lips

"and I love you" He mumbled back against her lips both smiling into the kiss.

A little while after their talk the two made their way back to the party and continued on for the night until the police finally shut the party down making everyone go home. Nikki had let Caleb in on the secret while in the tree house so they acted out their parts perfectly. The boys were the last to leave Nikki walking all of them out, and saying bye hugging all their necks and watching them pull away. Then she went back inside and cleaned up the house using a little to make it go a little faster. Then going off to bed letting her eyes spark as she set the surveillance to only show what was needed according to her spell and hide what was not like Caleb spending the night.

She texted Caleb telling him that it was ok to come back and within minutes she heard the front door open and close and the alarm be set. Then she felt the bed dip under his weight before his muscular arms wrapped around her.

"I'm too tired tonight but you get your Daisy Duke fancy tomorrow with the cut off shorts and the boots" Nikki said making him smile big and nod swiftly. She turned her head kissing his lips before both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
